Last Train Home
by upchitzcreek
Summary: Set after 3x17 Blair just broke up with Chuck and needs consoling. Her cousin comes to town to cheer her up. She sets her sights on Dan and it makes Serena jealous! Heavy DS related some Blair with mentions of CB.
1. Let's Fix This

AN: An update and a new story, in ONE day? This is so not like me! Well I'm bored since Fanforum is down so it left me to write. I know I said I wouldn't be starting anything new till after my hiatus, but this one kinda has to. It's set after 3x17 when CB break up. Now it will have mentions of CB but this is DS fic. NS are still together. I know the title of the fic is very close to one of my older fics but I got the second part of the idea (in a future chapter) from a song by the same name. Last Train Home by Ryan Star, check it out, it's soooooo good. ;) I'm going based off 3x17 so obviously NS are together but there's a touch of 3x20 because V will be gone on her internship, but I'm putting my own spin on things. Review and let me know if you like the idea and if I should continue :D

* * *

Blair sat there curled up into a ball. She couldn't believe what Chuck did to her. Setting her up like that, making her think that sleeping with Jack would be the own way. She couldn't even breathe she was so angry. Serena sat at the edge of Blair's bed just watching her best friend fall apart and there was nothing she could do. She tried bringing up food, clothes, and even the latest hits on Gossip Girl. Nothing was working. She texted Nate while Blair was sleeping. He was at a lacrosse game and was begging her to come. But Serena stood her ground and said she had to stay with Blair.

After half an hour Blair woke up. She was shaking. She tried to make this all seem like one bad dream, only it wasn't. Serena wiped the tears away from her face and gave her a smile. She was trying to be the rock for her best friend, only it was a hard thing to do.

"Miss Blair, you have visitor." Dorota peeked her head through the door.

"Send them away."

"Who is it Dorota?" Serena was interested.

"It's Miss Anabelle."

Anabelle Waldorf was Blair's older cousin. She was 21 and skipped the Ivy League root when she landed a job in fashion. Eleanor was a little jealous that Anabelle was more famous then she'd ever be. She was more of a trendsetter than anything else really. She just went out finding the new fads and made things popular. She was 5'4 and had hair like Blair. She was a little bit more curvier though. Anabelle walked in and took her sunglasses off. She gave Blair a look that only they understood. It was a mix of an I'm sorry with a we'll make him pay.

"Oh Blair, what have you gotten yourself into now?"

"It's Chuck."

"Say no more. I knew he would break your heart."

"This isn't time for an I told you so." Serena made her way into the conversation.

"What else can I really say to her? I told her after I was done with Chuck that it would be hard to tame him."

"But she did it, wait you slept with Chuck."

"Mhmm. Then again who hasn't?" She laughed.

"And you're okay with this B?" Serena was in shock.

"She had him first. Besides S, that's not the main issue."

"And I slept with Nate too."

"What!!" Serena was surprised.

"Serena is dating him now Anabelle." Blair felt like a mediator.

"Oh, well think of it as one less girl he'll sleep with later."

"That's not comforting."

"Look Serena, I'm not a slut, so don't give me that look."

"Well the way you make it sound..."

"Enough!" Blair screamed.

"Blair, you wanna go shopping or something?"

Blair just shook her head and fell into her bed. Dorota made her way back into the room.

"You have another visitor." Dorota patted her stomach. She was reaching 9 months.

"Ugh, lock all the doors. I want to be alone."

"Nice to see you too Blair." Dan said softly.

"What do you want Humphrey?"

"I had to drop off something for Vanya and our English Lit teacher gave me your paper assignment. I didn't want you to get in trouble."

"That was really sweet of you Dan." Serena gushed.

"I try." Dan replied then noticed Anabelle. "Don't think we ever met, I'm Dan."

"Anabelle Waldorf, Blair's cousin."

"Another Waldorf, just what New York needs." Dan laughed.

"We're a rare breed."

"Indeed you are. I have to get back to campus. Bye."

"Bye." Anabelle said eagerly.

Anabelle watched as Dan left. She was up on her tippy toes watch him walk. She grinned and Serena looked pissed. That made it all more enjoyable for her.

"I just found my latest conquest."

"You're here for Blair, not Dan."

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

"Dan is her ex. And I really want to be alone. So you can both leave.

Anabelle and Serena just glared at each other. Anabelle reached for her things and darted out of the room, with Serena close behind. Serena gave a pissed off look as she shut Blair's door. It was met with a half hearted grin.

"Don't be like that S, you're face will freeze."

"My fist is about to freeze and beat the crap out of your face."

"Worry about your own boyfriend." Anabelle walked off.

* * *

Anabelle scoured the city looking for Dan. At this point it was more about getting back at Serena than actually being with Dan. She just wanted something to rub in her face. She finally saw him in a coffee shop in Brooklyn. She casually made her way to the counter. Totally acted normal, as if she'd been here a thousand times. She cleared her throat to get his attention and it failed. She decided to just get a coffee and leave.

"Anabelle? What are you doing here?"

"Dan, is it? Blair wanted to be alone, so I figured to go as far as I could."

"And Brooklyn was your destination."

"Kind of. Decided to go somewhere different."

"Wanna get a table?"

"Sure."

They spent the next hour talking. They had more in common then they thought. Well Anabelle lied through some of it. But they did like the same art and tv, if any of that counts. She laughed at all the right moments and he was attentive to every thing. She was slowly losing attraction to him. Not that he wasn't great, cause he was. She was looking more for a sex partner than someone to connect with on another level and forge a relationship. She had to think fast. She drop her lip gloss and he went to pick it up. She scooted her seat over and their eyes met as Dan came back up. He was surprised and she moved in and kissed him. Dan quickly pulled away and licked his lips.

"Look, I have a girlfriend."

"I know, Serena mentioned it."

"So, I'm not that guy. The guy that cheats."

"But you girlfriend is so far away, blame it on sadness or whatever."

"Look what Serena told you was true."

"Yeah, how you're a great guy and all. I'm only looking for one night."

"I'm sorry. I can't do this. I wouldn't be into it. Not when my heart is somewhere else. Not when there's someone else I want to be with."

"You feel really passionate about that girl, huh?"

"Yeah, I really love her."

"So what's her name?"

"Who?"

"Your girlfriend, the girl you're clearly talking about."

"Uh, that's not important. I have to go."

"Can we be friends then? I don't want it to be awkward if we ever meet again."

"Sure we'll forget this." Dan smiled and walked away.

* * *

"I'm back." Anabelle yelled.

"Tell me you didn't do it!" Blair replied running out of the bathroom and hopping on her bed.

"No, I didn't."

"Thank god! You grew a mind."

"Oh I kissed him, and he rejected me."

"Wow, that's new."

"He kept going on and on about how he wouldn't be into it cause his heart is somewhere else. And he loves another."

"Ugh, with Vanessa right? That's his girlfriend."

"I wasn't talking about her. He never said her name."

"That has to be it. He's dating her."

"He only said those things when I mentioned Serena."


	2. My Truth

**AN: Well we all knew this time was coming. After this is uploaded, I have officially gone on hiatus. I will answer any questions about fics, any concerns, offer any help to those who need, and accept new fic ideas or collab fics. I will not be working during the month of June so if there is a collab or new fic, you will have to wait till the end of June to actually get material from me. But on the lighter side of things, I will be making a new fic. I know, how many new fics does Dana have to make before she realizes she's made too many? Well, Don't Forget to Remember to Forget will be ending within 4 or 5 chapters so I will have time. The new fic will center around the season 3 finale and the baby storyline. I feel that Josh might mess it up a bit cause he tends to like to have G come back and forth, but I have a plan as always. I'll miss you guys for a month. Enjoy & Review :D**

**

* * *

**"Serena, don't act like a child." Anabelle scoffed.

"Look, just answer my question."

"I told you exactly what happened."

"And you expect me to believe you just left him alone?"

"Yes, I did. Now if you will excuse me, you interrupted a very heated dream."

"Was it of me punching you out?"

"No, there were firemen and marshmallows." She smirked.

"Will you two please stop." Blair descended the steps.

"Well if she would just admit to sleeping with Dan this would be over."

"Serena, she didn't sleep with him."

"B, I get that she's your cousin and all, but come on. You really trust her."

"I'm done with this second grade bullshit. I'm off to cause some trouble." Anabelle winked at Serena as she walked into the elevator.

Serena let out a shrill scream as she sunk into Blair's couch. She pressed her fingers against the arms of it and made a fist. Blair folded her arms against her chest and she glared at her best friend. She knew that the conversation they were about to have would only end in sat in the chair across from Serena and began to clear her throat.

"What B?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Me and Anabelle have never gotten along." She made a face that basically made their hate known to the entire world.

"I mean this Dan thing. He's with stringy hair girl and you're with Nate. You remember him, you're boyfriend."

"Yes, but I need to protect Dan from her. She could wind up hurting him."

"Or are you scared that they could actually have stuff in common. And maybe something would happen."

"Dan doesn't date sluts."

"He slept with Georgina." Blair made a peculiar face.

"We all make mistakes." Serena tried to reason her jealousy.

"And you will make one if you pursue this." Blair made a heart felt plea.

There was silence for a moment as Serena searched for something to say. Yes she was jealous and yes she was protecting him, but from what exactly? Dan was a big boy, he can date and sleep with whomever he wanted. Anabelle was very much an adult and no one can stop her from doing anything. But they fact that they met and partially hit it off just irked Serena in the worst possible way.

"B, I just can't let this happen." Serena made her last statement and left.

* * *

Dan and Serena were texting back and forth within an hour break. They were never sent after each other and were spaced between 15 minutes. They were mostly of boring chit chat before they got to the real juicy topic. Finally after Serena's last message which read, "please tell me you did not sleep with that whore?" and his reply which consisted of, "she's not a whore, but I didn't."

"Hey Serena, it's me. Uh, Dan just in case you couldn't tell. We haven't seen each other in awhile and you seem pissed the other day when I stopped at Blair's. I was just calling to...Can we talk? Um, there's something that I need your help figuring out...and it's not something to do over the phone. If today's not good for you just let me know what day is. Uh, bye I guess." Dan hung up the phone and slammed it against his head. He realized what an idiot he made himself out to be on the phone. She would be so confused at his ranting that she would just ignore it. Or it's what he thought.

* * *

Anabelle was familiar with the city. She had grown up between New York and LA. She went back and forth between her dad's movie sets, and visiting her mom in rehab. Anabelle never made her personal life to be all that glamorous, she left that up to magazines and blogs. She embraced the rumors and scandals because they took her away from her real life. Her mom and dad divorced when she was 8 and she had two sets of everything. Two houses to live in, two cars to drive, two maids to boss around, and two stepparents to hate. But Serena left her in such a state of disarray, that she felt so lost in the city. She was mixing up street names and corners and just felt like a lost puppy.

A familiar face from across the street saw this and ran over to help her.

"You lost?"

"Leave me alone." She didn''t even turn around to see who it was.

"You giving me the cold shoulder, huh Belle?"

The only person who ever called her Belle in her entire life was Nate Archibald. Her dad tried to call her that once but found it to be boring.

"Arch?" She spun around to hug him.

"I heard the bitchiest Waldorf was back in town."

"Let me guess, your lovely girlfriend told you?"

"Serena keeps me on the up and up."

"I bet she does." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't start that." Nate put his arm around her and started walking.

"It's just, she's always tried to worm me out of Blair's life."

"She doesn't have a big family, she considers Blair to be her sister."

"Lets get off the topic, shall we Arch?"

"Why do you call me that?" Nate began to blush.

"Same reason you call me Belle, it's because we've done it since we were kids."

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Chuck and Blair."

"Oh, sore topic. Me and Chuck are not exactly friends." Nate sighed.

"I know what he did and I know what Blair did. We have to fix things."

"Fix? I think things are way too complicated for fixing."

"I can't let my cousin be miserable."

"Blair is a big girl, she can handle herself."

"I fix things Arch, it's my thing." She pressed her arms against her heart.

"Why don't you move on to another project. Meet any guys you like?"

"One, but we're just friends. Plus he's hung up on some other girl."

"Who?"

"Dan Humphrey."

"Ah, he's dating Vanessa." Nate thought he figured it out.

"Yeah." Anabelle couldn't break Nate's heart by telling him that Dan was still all lovey dovey over Serena.

"Why don't we do lunch tomorrow? Catch up on old times."

"You sure your girlfriend will let you off her leash?"

"Serena doesn't have to know everything does she?"

"Secrets are no fun Nate."

"You called me Nate." He was stunned.

"Well, maybe I need to stop living in the past and move on."

Nate ignored her last sentence and looked at his phone. Anabelle waved her hand in front of Nate's face to get his attention. She was taken back that he didn't snap back to reality right away. He read a text from Serena saying that Dan called and it sounded urgent. Their dinner for tonight would have to be put on hold till she was finished with Dan. Nate looked up with puppy dog eyes and put his phone in his pocket.

"What's wrong?"

"Serena just put an end to our whole night. How's dinner tonight?"

"Well you waste no time."

"I can't be alone. It's a weakness."

"Well, I'm going to decline and keep our lunch date for tomorrow. Save a little interest."

"You're breaking my heart here."

"You'll live Arch." Anabelle walked away and grabbed her phone.

She started to text Dan and told him that she was coming over to his place. Dan ignored the text cause he was with Serena, but Anabelle went anyway. She didn't realize the fight that was about to erupt when she would walk through those loft doors.


	3. Too Young To Know Different

**AN: What? So a girl comes back from hiatus early and gets no review love? Not the way to really get me to update faster guys.**

**

* * *

**

_"So you broke up with Vanessa?"_

_"Yeah, a few hours ago. We both agreed we were just holding on to save each other pain."_

_"I'm really sorry Dan." Serena put her hand on top of Dan's._

_"Thanks." He smiled back._

_"I should cancel my plans for tonight."_

_"Why?"_

_"Dan, you clearly need me more."_

_"You should be with your boyfriend, Serena."_

_"You should be in company."_

_

* * *

_

Anabelle knocked frantically on the door. She wasn't in a rush or anything, but Dan ignored all of her texts. She wanted to tell him that Serena was on a rampage about them hanging out and she could blow things out of proportion. She knew that Dan would be able to calm her down, but when Serena bailed on her dinner with Nate, she knew she had to get to Dan first. Serena would make it sound as if Anabelle was awful and that she was just using Dan. Well, that was the case in the beginning, but not now. She had taken a liking to Dan. The kind of liking that you feel for a friend in a new town. Like you can use them at your disposal.

Dan finally answered. He opened the door halfway and tried to get her to leave. He murmured something but Anabelle ignored it and pushed the door open. She saw Serena sitting at the table and just glared. Serena got up from her seat and folded her arms across her chest.

"What are you doing here?" Serena sounded pissed.

"I could ask you the same question."

"Stop. Lets be adults."

"I might vomit if she attempts to be civil." Anabelle scoffed.

"Really smooth bitch."

"Serena stop it." Dan intervened.

"You can seriously be standing up for her." She was amazed.

"Jealous?"

"I'm not having this." both of you need to get over it. Dan finished his sentence before hearing the phone ring. He ran off to answer it, leaving the two girls alone.

"I thought I told you to stay away from Dan?"

"I don't follow direction well." Anabelle sat on the sofa.

"Don't make yourself comfortable, Dan won't let you stay."

"I believe he asked us both to leave. Blonde finally setting into your brain?"

"Dan said he refused your attempts at him."

"He did, and I told you that this morning."

"Waldorfs don't associated with people who turn them down."

"I could use some new friends."

"Make them elsewhere. Why not go back to LA and visit your mom in rehab."

Anabelle's mood changed. She was now on the verge of snapping Serena in half. There was many ways to insult her, but you never bring her parents into it.

"And cancel my lunch date with Nate? That would kill him." She hoped that statement would hurt Serena.

"I see you just can't leave what's mine alone."

"I don't see a sticker with your name on them. And doesn't Dan belong to Vanessa?"

"They broke up last night, apparently. They both needed space."

"And Haiti sure provides space."

The girls stopped talking once they saw Dan emerge from his room. He looked at them both and didn't know what he should do. He could kick them both out and further pissed them off, or ask one to stay and only piss one off. He decided the latter would have to do.

"Serena, can you go?"

"What? You're letting her stay." Serena responded and Anabelle made a face.

"I've said all I had to say to you, for now."

As Serena gathered her coat and bag she whispered to Anabelle that it wasn't over. These two were just getting started on all the fun. Dan let Serena out and then looked at Anabelle. What was he going to say now?

"Look, I didn't come to seduce you, or whatever Serena said."

"Mhm."

"I just needed to know something. That girl you spoke about, it was Serena, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Are you really not that happy?"

"It's not that, I'm just sick of lying to myself."

"You've never gotten over her?"

"I loved Serena the first moment I saw her. Over the past years I just got better at numbing the pain or distracting myself."

"And me being here hasn't made the road to recovery easy."

"It's not you. I can't be with a person who doesn't want me."

"Clearly if she canceled her plans and made a big stink she cares."

"We're friends. She has Nate now."

Anabelle patted Dan on the back. She didn't know what else to say. Dan was right, Serena did have Nate. Even if it hurt to say it out loud, she wasn't going to give up Nate either. She knew that this was about pride and that Serena was going to stick this thing out for at least a few more weeks. Till she thought Anabelle would lose interest.

* * *

"Can I ask what people see in her?" Serena stormed into Nate's place and poured herself a scotch.

"Huh?"

"They treat her like fucking royalty every time."

"Calm down. What have you done now?"

"Me? I didn't do anything. It's Anabelle. She comes home and thinks she owns everything and everyone."

"This has to do with Dan doesn't it. She tried to hook up with him and you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I'm worried for Dan." Her voice shrieked a little.

"Worried doesn't mean canceling our date. Worried is texting him a few times to check in."

"I'd do the same for Blair."

"Blair is different. Besides you two have your own world that no one gets."

"Maybe I do need to cool down a little. I'm going to my mom's." Serena slammed her glass on the counter and left.

Nate picked up his phone and dialed away.

"Can I ask why Serena is so upset?"

"She and I are just acting the way we always do."

"Belle, don't lie to me. What is it really about."

"You don't need to worry, I'm backing off."

"Well she stormed off to her mother."

"Are you going after her?"

"No, she's in one of her moods, best not to be in the way."

"You spending the night alone?"

"Unless you're joining me, then yes."

"I might stop by, I just need to do something." Anabelle hung up.

She threw the phone in her purse and put her hands on top of her face. She had a choice to make. She could go to Nate's and piss Serena off. She could go to Serena and apologize. Lastly, she could go home and say screw them all, they were never really good to her anyway. She chose to do none of those things.

"Serena's at her mom's, you should go."

"How do you..."

"Nate just called. She's upset and left. There's your in."

"Why do this?"

"You're different than the rest of these guys. You care about her, and even if I hate her guts. You don't deserve this shit."

"What do I even say? I can't just blurt out feelings."

"Just be there."


	4. Afraid

An: I've decided to update in any order I want! lol Rather than sticking to a schedule. Maybe that's what was making me lose inspiration. Being forced to update a certain story. Oh and I'm writing a new fic. It's gonna be a dark one. I need something different to get me out of this funk. Review!

* * *

_"What did I just do?" _Anabelle thought to herself. She just let Dan go after Serena. Which in translation meant, she just let Serena, Nate's boyfriend, her best friend, be taken away. She let Dan freaking Humphrey have his chance. She should of butted out. She should of just stayed at Blair's, instead she involved herself in yet another big production that she would have to get everyone out of. How could she throw herself in the middle of this love triangle bullshit. She swore to only cause heartache if she was the one screwing people, not making others screw each other. She took the long way to Nate's house. Every step she took made her feel even more guilty. How was she even going to tell Nate what she did. Or if she even should tell him. Damn her life being so complicated.

"You going to stand there all night?" Nate opened the door and noticed Anabelle frozen in fear.

"Maybe." She seemed distant.

"You feel guilty about the fight." Nate just threw words around.

"No. But what's going to happen."

"You want to come in?"

"Arch, I think I should go back to LA."

"Sun and surf was never your thing." Nate laughed.

"I miss my mom." She sunk into a chair.

"But she's getting better."

"Why are our parents so messed up? Your dad in jail, my mom in rehab."

"Wow."

"I'm sorry." She realized she shouldn't of said that.

"You know, when we were kids. My mom said, if it never worked with Blair, I could always fall back on you." Nate bumped her shoulder.

"Wow, who knew your mom felt that way about me."

"She was joking, but I took it to heart." Nate's words were sincere, but Anabelle didn't take it that way.

"Well Arch, thanks for making me second pick." She rolled her eyes. "Makes a girl feel classy."

"That's not what I was getting at." Once Nate said those words Anabelle knew it was time to go.

"I should go."

"No, stay."

Nate placed his hand on top of hers. She felt something, but didn't allow herself to explore it. She could not be having feelings for her best friend or allow him to have feelings for her, not at this time. Yes she slept with him, two years ago, right after finding out about him and Blair breaking up. They were both the people you could look at, even touch, but couldn't have.

"Do you love Serena?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Cause I need to know if I made a mistake." Anabelle got up from the chair. "And your answer should of been, yes, I love her."

* * *

Serena finally stopped crying on the couch. Her mom wasn't home to talk to. Some gala opening, or other stuff that was always more important than talking to her own daughter. She wrapped a blanket around her arms and tried to fall asleep. She heard the elevator doors open. She began to fix her makeup and quickly patted her hair. She didn't want her mother to see her looking like a wreck just yet.

"You okay?" Dan spoke up. Serena was surprised to see him.

"I'm pissed off Dan." She yelled.

"Anything I can do?" He sat on the coffee table in front of Serena.

"Why the hell do you kick me out, and not that frizzy bitch?"

"Cause I needed to talk to her."

"You mean give sleeping with her another go."

"I would never sleep with her. I don't have feeling for her."

"You mean every girl you slept with, you had feelings for?" Serena wasn't buying the holier than thou speech.

"Yes."

"That's a fucking lie."

"They weren't all the same feelings, but I did have feelings."

"Why are you even here Dan?" Serena began to sob a little. "To rub something in my face?"

"Where's Nate?"

"At home. He doesn't like to hover." There was truth to her words.

"Want me to leave?"

"No." She replied coyly. "Do you wanna go?"

"No. But I can't stay unless I tell you something."

"Okay." Serena sounded scared.

"Ever since you told me about your dad and how you wanted to find him, I was afraid. Afraid you'd get your heart broken and that he would leave you. And I was right. I hated being right. But being with you last night and today. And realizing that we are both so lost right now, is telling me something."

"Like?"

"Something I was afraid of, and I don't want to be afraid anymore. Serena, I love you."

"Dan..."

"And I know you're with Nate now. But I needed to tell you."

"I love you too."

"You don't have to say it back."

"I mean it. And not in the friend, I love you way. I love you, and I have for a long time."

"So..."

"This means something."

"Yeah, it does." Dan kissed her forehead. Before he made it to her lips she moved away.

"I need to tell Nate. I can't kiss you till it's over."

"I can deal with that."

* * *

Back at Blair's, Dorota was polishing the wood table legs. Her baby bump was almost fully grown. She couldn't wait to have her little bundle out in the world. Mostly, because it made work seem so long. Blair sat on the couch eating grapes. She had finally gotten use to be alone. The thought terrified her, but the silence was welcoming. Anabelle got of the elevator and saw Blair on the couch. She hesitated to bother her cousin, but did anyway.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" Blair seemed ticked off. She picked up a magazine and tore threw the pages like it was nothing.

"That you and Chuck would work?"

"You are not seriously asking me this." Blair's tone changed fast.

"I did something tonight, and I need to know if it was right."

"We just got each other. He knew I was bitchy, needy, and needed control. He welcomed it. And I knew he was a bad guy with a heart."

"So, you just felt it?"

"Yeah. Now why did you bring up that pain?" Blair knew reflecting would make it hurt more.

"I pushed Dan and Serena together tonight."

"Oh please sweetie, S doesn't need your help."

"No, I physically made Dan go see Serena and kept Nate busy."

"You've always wanted Nate to yourself."

"Blair, I only slept with Nate to piss you off."

"No, you liked him." Blair made her see what she thought was the truth.

"I don't like people or fall in love. That's your vice."

"Whatever, how's your plan of getting me and Chuck back together working?"

"I've decided to stop. I'm done meddling."

"Liar." Blair laughed. "But I appreciate it."

"The worst part of this entire thing, is that I don't feel bad for it. I mean I hate Serena, but knowing that they are together doesn't bother me."

"You begin to develop a gag reflex around those two. I've finally mastered mine."

"I'll deal with the aftermath in the morning." Anabelle let out a smile.


	5. Ending Things

**AN: It's like a ghost or something. I swear I meant to update... This story is ending soon anyway. My priorities are elsewhere for fics, so I need to end the ones that don't mean that much to me. **

* * *

"Nate." Serena called out his name in search of her boyfriend.

"In here, Serena." Nate sat at the table pouring himself a drink.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm assuming this has to do with last night."

"Kinda." Serena played with the buttons on her jacket. She didn't intend on staying long.

"Why don't you have a seat."

The blonde shook her head. Nate knew exactly where this was headed. He just didn't want to say it out loud. He pushed the drink away from the end of the table and turned his seat towards Serena. She shifted eye contact. He sighed heavily and just sat there. He wasn't going to let himself be the first to talk. She sought him out, let her speak.

"Look Nate, I care for you. We've been friends for as long as I can remember." Serena paused, but she knew she had to get this off her chest. "I wanna break up with you."

"Figures."

"Excuse me?" Serena grew angry. Nate was being rude and she wasn't going to stand for it.

"I knew once Anabelle came into town, then expressed interest in Dan this would happen."

Serena just rolled her eyes. She knew she was not that easy to figure out.

"He is like a toy to you. Anytime another girls shows interest, you want him back. Same old fucking story." Nate thought that he had gotten one over on Serena.

"Well maybe, I never wanted this. Maybe you were just a convenient boyfriend."

"For the time, I'm sure I was." Nate stroked his chin. "And to be honest, I'm getting tired of it."

"Here I thought we could have some civil breakup and remain friends, guess I was wrong." Serena screamed.

"You can't come into my house and tell me it's over and expect me to just say okay."

"Just walk away, like you did years ago. Leaving me at the wedding, alone. I was left to wonder why the girl I loved so much just couldn't stay." Nate would not let Serena talk. He had too much to get off his chest now.

"Nate..."

"No. I don't want to hear I'm sorry or I never meant to hurt you. Save that crap for someone else."

"I should just go."

"Yeah, you should." This no care attitude really pissed Serena off, but it's what Nate needed.

Serena would survive the breakup cause she had Dan, Nate had no one. Blair always chose Serena, so their friendship was one sided. He couldn't go back to being friends with Dan right away, it just didn't feel right. Chuck was laying low after the whole Blair thing. So Nate was alone.

* * *

"Hey Blair, have you heard from Serena at all?"

"No why?"

"Just wondering if she broke up with Nate yet."

"Why, so you can go for it."

"No, I'm leaving town."

"What!" Blair spit out her coffee.

"Yeah, this place just wasn't ready for me to come back."

"Waldorf's never apologize for anything."

"Except, I'm just not feeling New York anymore."

"Please stay." Blair's voice cracked. "I know I made this big act like I'm fine, but I'm not. I need someone. Serena is wrapped up in her own drama. Chuck is gone, and he took my heart with him. I am this broken mess, and I need my cousin by my side. I need you Anabelle."

Anabelle took her cousin's hand and pulled her in for a hug. She patted Blair's head and just held her still. She whispered "Anything for you" into her ear. Blair let out a little smile and returned the hug.

"Let's go shopping." Anabelle wanted to change the mood.

"Um, just let me get dressed." Blair answered but then hear a phone vibrate on the table.

She picked up Anabelle's by mistake and read the message. It was from Nate. "Serena broke up with me. I had a feeling after our talk last night. Did you know something was up?" Blair frowned as she read the message. It was official, they were over.

"What's wrong B?"

"Nate texted you. It's over."

"Oh." Anabelle tried to seem uninterested.

"Oh? That's it from you."

"I'm done getting involved. He's your friend too."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Call Dan."

"Humphrey is not a priority."

"To me, he kinda is."

"And Blair gets pushed to the sidelines, once again."

"No, we're going shopping. I made a promise."

Blair smiled at her cousin. She liked that she was the first choice. No competition with anyone else. She had someone's undivided attention.

* * *

Dan was back at the loft playing with his computer. He had this sudden urge to write again. Like things just fell into place. It was what he dreamt about. If anyone else read it, it would make no sense. It was just jumbled paragraphs, out of order and no structure. But to him, these jumbled words made perfect sense. He kept going back and forth searching for a way to make himself concise. He didn't even hear Serena let herself in.

"I broke up with Nate." Serena huffed.

"Huh?"

"You know, they guy I was seeing that got in our way?"

"How did it go?"

"Terrible."

"You have to feel for the guy."

"Excuse me?" Serena propped herself up on the bed.

"Well both of the guys best friends took his girlfriends away. The guy is not exactly in the best place."

"Leave it for Dan Humphrey to make me feel like shit."

"Come here." Dan motioned for Serena to sit on his lap.

She let out this little puppy face as she dragged her feet on the floor. She hopped on Dan's lap. He nudged her to smile.

"If I didn't have a deadline to meet, I would just take you here and now on the bed."

"How forward of you." Serena kissed his neck.

"But I would like to take you out tomorrow."

"That sounds nice, but I'd rather stay in with you."

"Whatever you want."

"I'll let you get back to writing." Serena kissed his cheek and was off.

As she was leaving the loft Serena received a text. "I know you two hate each other, but me and Anabelle are going shopping. Wanna join?" Serena smirked as she read the text from her best friend. "Sure, I have something to tell her anyway."


	6. Some Things Don't Change

An: Eh, I lost whatever touch I thought I had. Maybe writing just isn't for me anymore.

I decided to keep up with the new season so I'm fast forwarding time till now. Except DB never kissed or anything and DS are together. The whole CB/Louis thing is going on now. Review if I even have readers left.

* * *

It had been three months since Anabelle left New York. Three long months. She left knowing that Blair was on the path to healing her broken heart and that Dan and Serena were finally out in the open with their relationship. She wash happy that her rocky beginning leveled out in the end. She stayed close to the rehabilitation center where her mom was staying. Her dad stopped caring about his ex-wife's well being long before the divorce. Anabelle tried to get her dad to come to one of the family gatherings the center had, but it fell on deaf ears.

It was 3am and Anabelle was sitting at home. Normally she would be out scouting her next guy or at club causing trouble. Tonight was different. She sat in the center of her couch and just sunk deep into the cushion. She didn't even bother putting on the tv on. She hear her house phone ringing but was too lost in a thought to answer. It was just one of those days where her mom relapsed again. They fought and it was brutal. Nothing seemed fair anymore.

The voice on the machine perked Anabelle's ears. _"Hey Anabelle. I'm sorry to call at such an odd time, but there's something I need to tell you. I'm engaged."_

Anabelle jumped from the couch but Blair hung up. How was she engaged? She heard about Blair and Chuck momentarily getting back together, but then they split. How do she lose this much information from her cousin? She kept trying to get through to Blair but the phone was busy. She was probably calling all of New York to let them know she was taken. Typical. Just like three months ago Anabelle would have to catch a flight and find out herself.

* * *

"She just got engaged last night and they're having a party?"

"It's just the way Blair has always been."

"Here I was looking forward to another night with you and now we have a party to attend." Dan frowned.

"I'm her best friend."

"I'm just saying she should wait a few days. The ring was literally just placed on her finger."

"It's a fairytale, let her be."

"You don't even fully like the guy, Serena."

"I like him, just the fact that he hid his identity in Paris was a little odd. But understandable."

Dan sighed. He ran his hand up her leg that was carefully draped over his lap. She spun her head around to giving him a look. He completely ignored her and slid his hand up further.

"Dan..."

"What?" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You know I have to leave."

"Is something else making you stay?" He had a playful grin on his face.

Serena moved her body to sit on his lap. She put her hands on his shoulders keep their bodies a safe distance apart. They both exchanged deep stares with one another. Serena arched her body closer to Dan. She began kissing his jawline and found her away against his ear.

"I'll see you tonight." She whispered against his ear and got up."

Dan bit his bottom lip and laughed. Serena got one over on him.

* * *

"Dorota!" Blair yelled throughout the house. "Dorota!"

"Some things just don't change." Anabelle shook her head laughing."

"Deja vu." Blair smiled.

Blair ran up and hugged her cousin. The last time they saw each other Blair was a wreck and just like that Anabelle left again.

"So who is the lucky bastard?"

"Prince Louis."

"Okay this is not like when we were kids and said we'd marry a prince."

"No, he really his." Blair squeaked.

She ran over to the coffee table and grabbed all the magazines. They displayed pictures of the happy couple and their wedding announcement. Anabelle gave a half hearted smile. She wasn't really for this whole sudden marriage, then again she hated marriage to begin with.

"I'm happy."

"Did I say otherwise?" Anabelle shrugged.

"It was your next question." Blair took the magazines from her cousin.

"No it wasn't. My next question was how many people did you invite to this thing. The whole phone book?"

"Only the important sections." Blair laughed.

"What about Chuck?"

"I said the important ones."

"I hear that he ruined the ball you went to."

"He also got drunk last night and almost hit him."

"What?"

"He hit glass instead." Blair felt tears sting her eyes. "When I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing."

_Way to go Anabelle_. She thought to herself. She pushed her side bangs away from her face and walked towards the couch. "So when do I get to meet your future husband?" She smiled once she saw Blair wipe he tears away.

* * *

_"Blair's not going to end up with this guy, we all know it."_

The words stung through Chuck's heart like it was nothing but a bitter memory. He hand wrapped tightly around the neck of a bottle of Jack Daniels, and the other holding the engagement ring. He was lifeless, yet still breathing. There, but not really here.

"This the end of Chuck Bass?"

"Go away Serena."

"I'm making sure you stay here tonight. Don't ruin anything else."

"I have nothing left to destroy."

"That was your doing."

"Just like you destroyed Nate."

"Nate and I weren't built to last."

"But you and Humphrey are?"

Serena parted her lips as if she was going to make a comment, but didn't. She refused to play on Chuck's level.


End file.
